marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulks Vol 1 621
... Following the end of the of the Chaos War, Zeus restores the planet Earth to what it was before it was ravaged by the Chaos King. As the people of New York City wake up as if from a dream, they are panicked by the sight of the Incredible Hulks, who are still injured following their trials and tribulations during the war. This angers the Red She-Hulk, and when Rick tries to calm her he collapses from the pain of his injuries. When the mob starts to throw rocks at them, the Skaar once again considers the fact that he and his family do not belong. Meanwhile, in the city of Montauk off the coast of Long Island Sound, the people there awaken to witness an impossible sight: the massive form of Zeus and Mount Olympus appear in the waters. Twenty-Four hours later, Bruce Banner is among the throng of people, media, and authorities who have come to see the new mountain. However, while the authorities are keeping people as far away as possible, Banner gets past and walks across the water thanks to his Banner Tech force-field. When he arrives on the beach of Olympus he is greeted by Hercules who welcomes him back to his realm. Bruce asks Hercules to help heal Rick's body and Betty's mind, as well as find a place for Korg and Skaar to make their home. Exhausted and unable to do more for his family, Bruce Banner breaks down and cries, begging for help. Unfortunately, Hercules is no longer All-Father of the Olympians and he tearfully tells Banner that there is nothing that he can do. Since Hercules doesn't have the power to do anything, Banner asks who is in charge. Hercules explains that his father Zeus has reclaimed the throne, and Bruce heads toward Olympus to petition him for help. Hercules warns Bruce that his father was never mortal and as a God he doesn't think like they do, and to anger him could mean his death. This doesn't dissuade Banner from continuing on so Hercules stands aside. However, before Bruce continues his trek, he asks Hercules to strike him. The demi-god is more than happy to oblige and his blow triggers a transformation into the Hulk. Hearing all this, Zeus is furious that a mortal would come to him with demands and decides to send the intruder away. The Hulk is first attacked by Posieoden, who sweeps the Hulk up in a powerful wave and sends him crashing into a nearby forest. The Hulk lays low until the god of the sea thinks he is vanquished and departs. Traveling under the cover of the woods, the Hulk is then attacked by Artemis and her hunting dogs. The Hulk withstands her barrage of arrows and fights past her hounds, getting to the mountainside. Climbing them he is assaulted by the freezing breath of Boreas, but not even this slows the Hulk down. Once he reaches the top he is then bombarded by Apollo and his power over the sun, yet still, the Hulk presses onward. Once outside the gates of Olympus, the Hulk is swarmed by Gorgons, Cyclopses, Centaurs, and other creatures but he easily plows his way through them. Entering Olympus, the Hulk is greeted by Zeus and his wife Hera. Zeus is impressed by the Hulk's determination but strikes him down with lightning as he is not very impressed. | StoryTitle2 = A Quiet Night | Writer2_1 = Josh Williamson | Penciler2_1 = Sana Takeda | Inker2_1 = Sana Takeda | Colourist2_1 = Sana Takeda | Letterer2_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis2 = Russia, Years Ago Bruce Banner ducks into a bar to get out from the cold. Inside, he listens as the bartender tries to impress some tourists with stories about Chenoborg, the Russian god of darkness and chaos, however, they are not interested in such tales. After the tourists leave, Bruce decides to depart as well, telling the barkeep that his story was interesting. Once outside, Banner curses himself for spending money on a hat instead of proper boots for the blizzard conditions around him. Suddenly, one of the tourists runs into him, screaming for help. Banner is then shocked to see the massive form of Chenoborg draining the life energies from another of the tourists. When the god reaches out for the girl, Banner tries to fight it off and is knocked aside as though he was nothing. This triggers a transformation into the Hulk who battles it out with the monster. When he learns that Chenoborg needs energy, the Hulk has the god absorb some of his energies. However, it is too much for the god, and he is forced to retreat. Reverting back to Bruce Banner goes back to the bar and finds the bartender standing over an ancient artifact. Bruce properly deduces that the bartender unleashes the ancient god on tourists for disrespecting his country and culture. When he tries to summon Chenoborg again, Banner swats the lamp/idol out of his hand, causing it to smash on the ground. Banner warns the man not to try and frighten him, as he wouldn't like it. With that, he takes the bartender's jacket and leaves. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * / ** *** *** **** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Unnamed bartender Other Characters: * Unnamed tourists Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = In the wake of "Chaos War," Bruce Banner has a bone to pick with the gods. And he's going straight to the top. Get ready for GOD SMASH, puny mortals! | Notes = Continuity Notes God Smash: * The Hulk recountst the events of - . A Quiet Night: * This story happens between the events of . Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, this story takes place roughly 9 years prior to the first story in this issue. Publication Notes * Frank D'Armata is credited with doing the colors for the cover, but Marte Gracia's signature can be seen. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=17509 }}